Winter Memento
by le.clarius
Summary: Putih, kepingan salju yang turun dengan tenang dari langit. Mengingatkan dirinya akan kenangan bersama orang itu, yang tak pernah ia temui lagi. Oneshot. Riku/Taiga. For Eyeshield 21 Award—September: Season. RnR?


**WINTER MEMENTO**

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Warning: OOC maybe. Sho-ai. Sedikit sinetronisme dan lebay-ness.

For Eyeshield 21 Award—September: Season

. . .

Dingin. Senyap. Menusuk hati.

Namun juga memiliki semua kebahagiaan yang dulu pernah ia temukan.

Itulah untaian kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan musim dingin di mata hijau cemerlang sang runnerback Seibu itu. Langkah kakinya tenang di atas permukaan tanah yang tertutup salju putih. Salju yang tenggelam oleh tekanan kakinya membuat jejak-jejak sepanjang tepi taman yang tak pernah dikunjungi oleh orang-orang selama musim dingin.

Ia berhenti di salah satu bangku—tertutup salju dan menyapanya dengan sunyi. Disapunya sedikit salju dan ia mendudukkan dirinya. Matanya kosong, menerawang jauh dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Kepingan-kepingan putih salju masih terus berjatuhan pelan dari awan-awan yang mengapung di atmosfer, menutupi cahaya matahari—dan menambah kelamnya perasaan dalam dirinya.

Ia tak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia rasakan. Entah ia harus bahagia, atau bersedih.

Satu nama, satu orang. Yang selalu berada di hatinya dan tak bisa tergantikan.

Di hari seperti ini, saat salju turun dengan tenang tanpa ada badai, saat itulah ia bertemu lagi dengannya setelah turnamen Kanto. Memang awalnya ia terlihat agak kikuk—Riku sendiri juga berjaga-jaga kalau ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Namun di akhir pertemuan itu, di antara mereka terjalin sesuatu yang istimewa. Hubungan khusus yang hanya dimengerti mereka berdua saja.

"Taiga…" gumamnya pelan.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana rambut seputih salju dan langkah kaki selincah serigala liar namun dengan keramahan bak anjing paling bersahabat. Dan semua itu selalu berhasil memenuhi hari-harinya dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan—selalu menghangatkan hatinya. Tak peduli akan dingin yang selalu menggigit tulang, ia masih punya kehangatan yang lain.

Memorinya tentang orang itu selalu teraduk dalam dekapan salju putih yang lembut—namun tak pernah terasa familiar seperti dulu lagi. Sekarang ia selalu merasa asing setiap kali putih datang bersama angin musim dingin.

Saat Taiga menghilang—juga di musim dingin di hari saat salju menari tenang dalam desir angin yang tenang. Ia tak tahu apa itu kebetulan atau memang nasib sudah menggariskan demikian.

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Ia tak bisa menghubungi orang itu. Tak ada jejak dan tak ada kabar keberadaannya. Hatinya juga berubah dingin—Taiga membawa pergi semua perasaan yang ia miliki.

Taiga tak meninggalkan kata-kata terakhir. Ia juga tak mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Bahkan pada dirinya sekalipun. Anehnya, betapapun ia ingin marah pada Taiga yang tak sungguh tak bertanggung jawab, yang ada hanyalah kesedihan—semakin mendalam saja setiap ia mengingatnya.

Dan setiap ia mencoba mengingat sosok Taiga, yang terlintas di benaknya malah musim dingin, di hari di mana salju turun dengan tenang, menari perlahan dan menutupi tanah dengan hamparan karpet putih yang lembut.

Riku memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah lupa berapa lama Taiga menghilang tanpa kabar. Mereka sudah berpisah terlalu lama. Harapannya semakin pupus. Ia tak yakin apa Taiga akan mengingat dirinya bila mereka bertemu kembali. Ia tak yakin apa Taiga akan kembali lagi…

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan menyusuri sudut lain taman yang dulu sering ia datangi bersama Taiga. Berdiri di salah satu titik di tepi sungai yang membeku, Riku bisa merasakan dingin merayapi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menatap kosong ke depan.

Tak ada harapan lagikah untuknya? Tak bisakah ia bertemu lagi dengannya?

Semua hanya kemungkinan tipis.

Ia menghembuskan nafas. Sepertinya yang ia lakukan hanya percuma. Tak mungkin ia akan kembali lagi. Ia bersiap untuk kembali pulang. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Riku!"

Ia mengerjap. Lalu mengernyit. Itu tidak mungkin—mungkinkah? Suara itu terdengar seperti suara Taiga. Dan bukankah Taiga sudah lama menghilang? Riku menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu berasal. Seketika ia tertegun.

Di sana—berdiri di tengah hamparan tanah berlapis salju putih orang yang sudah lama menghilang dari hidupnya selama beberapa tahun. Di bibir Taiga, senyum ramah seperti yang dulu selalu dilemparkannya untuk Riku. Dan Riku tak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa senyum itulah yang paling ia rindukan darinya.

Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berlari menyambutnya. Semua tahun-tahun kesendiriannya terasa mulai terlupakan.

"Kau… kau kembali, Taiga," ujarnya terbata-bata.

"Ya. Tapi tidak lama." Taiga berhenti sejenak. "Aku datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Riku. Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu."

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi lagi!" tahan Riku.

"Tidak bisa. Tempatku sudah bukan di sini lagi…" Ia tersenyum untuk yang terakhir sementara sosoknya mulai memudar. "Hiduplah dan lupakan aku… Aku tak ingin kau bersedih karena diriku. Selamat tinggal."

Riku tercenung memandangi sosok di depannya memudar dalam halimun putih—sampai tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari Taiga. Ia masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Hatinya perlahan membeku kembali. Meninggalkan dirinya dalam tubuh kosong dipenuhi perasaan hampa.

Musim dingin—di tengah salju putih yang melayang lembut—adalah memento mereka berdua.

(owari)

Rambling

Akhirnya selesai meski pendek. Tapi hasilnya benar-benar abal. Lalu maaf untuk Taiga, untuk analoginya yang… kurang berkenan.

Mind to review?


End file.
